


Beacon Hills

by Angel_Petrova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Altered Lore and Concepts, Anal Sex, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, De-Aged Characters, Derek's a jerk, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Meaning I change the names powers and creatures of each fandom, Musician Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Reincarnation, Rimming, Self Lubrication, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Shadowhunter Allison Argent, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, So beware, Stiles is awesome, The sex is going to be pretty steam guys, True Alpha Derek Hale, Underage Sex, Warlock Alan Deaton, for example, into one concept for the entire story, teen wolf rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Petrova/pseuds/Angel_Petrova
Summary: Summer's over.Stiles, Allison and Lydia prepare for their freshman year while Scott, Isaac, Danny and Jackson relax expecting their sophomore year to be a breeze. But as they all coincidentally end up in the Preserve the night before the first day, everything as they knew it changed.Maybe they're all doomed.Maybe Stiles can master this newfound power within himself in time to save everyone.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to give a little crash course on what terms and concept ideas from Teen Wolf, Shadowhunters, and The Vampire Diaries I used, combined and removed all together.
> 
> Lycanthrope: On Average seven feet tall when in full shift. They also half their half shift which everyone knows as the beta shift. Alpha and Beta shifts are how they're going to be referred. Werewolves have enhanced physical attributes, senses, and regenerative healing. In any form they have retractable claws canines. Alpha's eyes are red, Beta's yellow. Blue is reserved for a different creature. Unmated wolves become unstable and blood lustful under the fool moon, once their mate is found, the aggression turns to heat.  
> Vampires: Usually normal looking people, need rings blessed by Wicca to walk in the sunlight. Vampires also have enhanced senses, physical powers and regenerative healing. They have the ability to momentarily vanish into smoke, compel people's minds to their will. Vampire's hearing is superior to wolves, while Lycan posses better a sense of smell. Their shift is merely black veins protruding under their eyes, the whites black while their irises shine green. These creatures require blood to survive, though killing is their primal instinct.  
> Wicca (Witches and Warlocks): Witches and Warlocks make up the community of Wicca, the plural to their terms. Wicca also stands for a long line of traditions and secrets passed down through the different families or covens. Wicca posses the power to control magic. in all its forms. Cast spells, manipulate the elements. All witches and warlocks have telekinesis, though only certain Wicca possess further, stronger, psychic abilities. These Wicca are descendants from the first magic users, the Druids. Wicca's eyes are blue.  
> The Fey: The fey is a collective group of the remainder of downworlders. Faeries, Pixies, Dwarves, Elves, Kitsune and Ogre's. They are split between the benevolent, the Seelie Court, and the Benevolent, the Unseelie Court. They have the ability to control magic itself, such as conjuration, enchanting and illusion casting. They were also naturally in tune with nature. Fey's eyes are always violet, no matter which race or court.  
> Nephilim: Shadowhunters were humans with angel blood in their veins. Their soul purpose to fight off Demons, many have branched to hunting downworlders as well. Their abilities are honed through combat, weapons and espionage training from birth, then given the rune of angelic power, gave them abilities that rivaled supernatural creatures. though not as strong or fast, shadow hunters with the angelic rune posses enhanced physical attributes, the ability to sense the supernatural, and rapid healing. A broken arm will only take an hour for a Nephilim to heal. They also have knowledge of and access to many runes granting boosts of strength and other powers.
> 
> I was really inspired by the Magic Stiles trope and I've been on a binge of all three of these fandoms. So I kind of wanted t write some BAMF Stiles + learning a thing or two from different people in the Shadow World to elevate himself.
> 
> Also some other changes, the spirits in TVD are the "Druids." For plot purposes, and a reference to the OG TVD books. Stan Bonnie Bennett for clear skin!
> 
> All three fandoms refer to the entirety of the supernatural as the Shadow World. Vampires, Werewolves, Wicca and Fey are Downworlds. All Shadow(hunters) are Nephilim, not all Nephilm are Shadow(hunters)(guess what Jeremy is y'all) Humans are the Mundanes.
> 
> Shadowhunter vampires are all TVD vampires in terms of where I was leaning for. When certain vampires from TMI appear, you'll see which ones have daylight rings and which won't. Being a Daylighter will be included as well.
> 
> LMK if you guys like the concept or have questions. Enjoy!

“In my opinion, Zendaya’s version of MJ is dope. I just wish the MCU wasn’t losing its original actors...” Stiles Stilinski lamented to his best friend, Allison Argent, who actually listened intently. Allison hadn't seen her best friend in 3 months and couldn’t care less about the hyperactive kid’s rambling. She just missed Stiles. 

“I liked her too,” Lydia Martin voiced from behind them. With the red-haired girl, they made up their childhood trio. All it took was for Lydia and Allison, best friends a week into kindergarten, to see Stiles being bullied by Greenberg and the idiots following him, first graders. They hopped in, carrying the fire that stayed aflame 10 years later, swearing to protect the boy forever. Since then, no matter how alone Stiles ever felt, he was always reminded that he wasn’t. Quite literally, Lydia and Allison could show up at his house, without any clue from Stiles that he was upset or sad, and know exactly what to say or do to pull him out of it. 

Allison went to France for the summer, like she does every other year, but this time contact was kept to a minimum. Stiles and Lydia barely heard from the archer, and now that she's back there’s an obvious weight on her shoulders. 

So, when Allison stormed into Stiles’ bedroom window, a huge grin like she won the lottery, the other two knew “movie-marathon-reunion-night" had a change in itinerary. Stiles didn’t mind, with his dad being the Sheriff he was regularly going into the Preserve based off police scanner frequencies. 

Lydia wanted to watch The Notebook and do facemasks like normal teenagers. When the genius voiced her wishes coupled with complaints, Stiles only had to say; Lydia, our combined IQ makes us smarter than every educator in this county, Allison could probably take out the entire BHPD with her bow. The last thing the three of us will ever be, are normal teenagers. 

“She speaks?” Stiles teased while Allison donned a smug grin. “Don't give me that shit. It’s half past midnight, our first day of high school is in the morning, and we’re wandering through the Preserve like assholes,” Lydia snarked, gesturing to their environment. The had been heading Northwest from the starting point for about an hour, and had a group feeling of hopelessness setting in. 

“We don’t look like asshole,” Stiles refuted as he crossed his arms, “we just look...” 

“...like asshole, Stiles. It's fine. I’m just sorry I dragged you guys out here for no reason.” The dejected look on Allison face was enough to pull Lydia from her momentary selfishness, “it’s not for no reason Alli. You need answers.” 

More hopeful the strawberry blonde asked, “did Chris mention what they were looking for? If we can find it maybe we can meet them there.” 

Stiles gave Lydia a concealed smirk of appreciation while Allison answered, “all I know is, they were in the foyer when I came through the garage. Seven guys including Gerard and my Dad. Gerard said, “they fell for the trap, Northwest Tip of the Preserve. They’ll be momentarily weakened so they’ll scatter. We track them, eliminate them. We’ll correspond with our other units on the way.” Dad sent them out and that was it. They were wearing black leather, it looked like a tougher material though, head to toe. Gerard’s neck was covered with a huge tattoo, the same one my Mom and Dad have on their wrists.” 

A cold shiver ran down her friend’s spines as a question he already knew the answer to. 

“He wasn’t in France this summer, was he?” 

“Gerard? No, how’d you know that?” Allison returned. 

“My Dad said the mayor’s been having a lot of business meetings with your Mom and another anonymous associate trying to acquire property in Beacon Hills. My Dad wouldn’t tell me who it was meaning it’s someone I know or could know. Maybe it was your grandfather,” Stiles offered hesitantly, not wanting to upset Allison more than she already was. Allison nodded as she stared off into the distance, “that would make sense. Explains all the talk about money between my Dad and Grandma.” 

Stiles and Lydia shot her wondering looks, so she explained. “Funneling money from the compound in Versailles into one my Mom has in Beacon Hills. I'm talking hundreds of thousands; a couple times a month.” 

“Jesus, Alli. How much money do the Argents have?” Lydia asked bewildered. “Apparently a lot,” Allison shrugged. “Then my parents should be hearing about a business deal from your Dad soon, if they haven't already. I'll do some digging,” Lydia promised, the Martins being the Argent’s attorney. 

“I’m just worried about what kind of “targets” they have. Is your family out here to merc someone or?” Stiles asked panicking slightly. 

“My Mom and Dad aren't mercenaries,” Allison glared at a sheepish Stiles. 

“What?” Stiles hissed back to which Allison rolled her eyes and said, “you might be onto something. Training this summer was so intense, I didn’t think I could do half of what I can now. Dad pushed me harder than ever.” Allison aura lessened as she recalled, obviously a difficult memory. 

Lydia noticed, rushing to cross their arms together, then with Stiles’ on her other side. “Are you okay, Allison? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

The Archer shook her head, “no, I mean Chris and I spent all summer punching each other but it wasn’t abusive or anything. Just training. A lot of it. And the challenge just kept getting harder every day. My Grandma says I made years of improvement in a few months...” 

Lydia and Stiles shared another look that said, what kind of fucked up shit are the Argents preparing her for? 

“Just a real look at how Gerard trained My Dad and Kate.” Allison’s finishing statement somewhat alarmed them, knowing Chris was definitely shady and Kate was a raging bitch. They moved on regardless. 

“They’re just getting you ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament,” Lydia quirked sarcastically. “Was that a Dragon Ball reference?” Lydia ignored Stiles’ question. He faced Allison, “you’re even better with those, aren't you?” Stiles said eyeing her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Allison smirked, “I think I’d make a good Kate Bishop.” 

Stiles exclaimed, lifting Allison in the air, “you read the comics I sent you!” 

“Yeah, and the Stephen king Lydia finally got me to read. Thank you madame,” Allison said with a bow, Lydia winking in return. “They we’re the best part of my summer,” Allison finished pulling her friends into her embrace. 

The three of them pulled apart in laughter, coming up on a hill with trees lining the bend of it. “Really though, I think they were teaching me how to kill,” Allison said in a deadpan. Lydia and Stiles froze and Allison awkwardly departed in favor of climbing the hill. 

Allison began to climb without a word, followed by Stiles. Lydia halted, scoffing in protest, “uh-this is a bad idea!” The strawberry blonde whipped her head side to side, scanning for a way to get out of her predicament. 

“Lyds!” Allison called, as if she we were warning a child not to misbehave. “Guy’s! These boots are new and from a sale I’ve been waiting for all summer. It’s already going to take a boatload of damage control just to get what’s off right now. Plus, we have to walk...” Lydia’s rant trailed as Stiles sent her a warning glare. The look basically said, don’t be a basic bitch. She’s dealing with a lot and needs her best friends right now. 

“Coming...” Lydia whined as she pulled herself behind her friends. 

"We’ll stay under these trees for a minute to rest, and then make our way back if nothing happens soon,” Stiles began but trailed off as the trio heard an array of violent sounds. They shot each other frightened looks, racing up the remainder of the hill. 

At the top the surface was flat before dipping back down into an even steeper drop than on the other side. To the left linked them to climbing dunes. To the right, a valley of different streams and lakes. Directly below them was a small lake with boulders lining it. 

Now, Stiles describes the scenery in detail when he thinks back on this night. Because he remembers everything so clearly. Not because the scenery was breathtaking, but for what he saw in that lake. 

It changed everything. Forever. 

“What the Holy Hell is that?” Lydia’s eyes were trained on two animals hiding behind a bolder at the end of the lake. They were at least 7 feet tall on all fours, their fur thick and sable black. Their teeth were so large and sharp they protruded similar to sabretooth tigers. The beasts were crouching, snarling as their blood red eyes flashes in fury. 

On a peninsula reaching out to the bolder, Allison’s family stood leading the other men in black. Gone were the leather jackets they were clad in. Their arms bare, littered with different tattoos and symbols. All of the men in black had crossbows aimed at the boulder, the bolts firing endlessly like machine guns. Even crazier, the bolts were exploding in flashes of electricity as they struck the beasts’ hiding spot. 

  
“Where did those tattoo’s come from?” Allison gawked at her father’s arms at the same time Lydia exclaimed about the beasts to their left. 

“Are you talking the 10-foot Prince beast, blood thirsty monsters? Or the fact that those guys have swords and crossbows that shoot lightning bolts instead of...” Stiles paused mockingly, “I don’t know; something that should fucking exist!” Stiles hissed angrily, eyeing Allison down. Lydia seemed to just have noticed, swallowing nervously. “I uh, I thought you said they didn’t have weapons on them,” Lydia squeaked. 

“Because they didn’t! When they left, they only had their persons. I checked the gun locker when I left too, perfectly stocked,” Allison whisper shouted. 

“Those arent guns, Allison,” Stiles shouted back in a soft tone, gesturing towards the scene in front of them. Her head back and forth in panic, trying to come up with a plan. 

“None of this is making sense. What the hell are those thing... and why are they trying to kill my Dad?” Allison said, adding the end as she noticed one had taken to the sky. It leapt about 30 feet in the air and cleared across the lake to the peninsula, descending towards Chris. 

Then, with barely a bend to his knees, Argent leapt in the air, blade aimed above his head as he soared closer and closer to the monster. Finally, within striking distance, Chris slashed his blade downward. The beast collapsed from midair to the ground, Chris landing back on his feet at the same time. 

The other beast rounded the rock, so fast his body was a blur. He ran along the side of the lake, dodging the arrows aimed at its forehead. With perfect aim, Gerard shot it down in the shoulder. The beast’s body tumbled and skidded on the ground; the sudden loss of speed threw him 10 more feet. 

“How did he hit that? It was moving so fast!” Stiles asked in shock. The monster snapped its head in their direction and snarled, as if he heard the boy. Its counterpart was lying on the ground as Gerard and Chris held their swords over their heads respectively. 

“Let’s finish this? I need to be home soon,” Chris suggested to his father smugly. Gerard gave him a vindicated smirk, “good riddance,” the old man grunted in disgust, aiming his sword to behead the beast. 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Stiles said. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Allison choked out as tears brimmed her eyes. 

“They were so fast! Like Twilight fast. This can't be real,” Lydia said in awe, head whipping back in forth, slightly overwhelmed. 

Before they could land the final blows, another deep howl sounded from deep within the Preserve. 

The sound was so painful and hopeless it made child choke up. A glance to his awestruck best friends confirmed he was the only person who felt such a sensation. Stiles could feel where the sound had emitted from, though no one else could place it. 

Southeast, back into the Preserve. Whatever that was is in danger. He needs me. 

Everyone froze. The Trio, the Argents and their men. But the beasts were smarter, they took the momentary distraction as their opening, too blurry wolves snapped to their feet, sprinting to the other side of the lake that lead to the forest. As Stiles watched the beasts' escape a burning sensation ignited in his chest. 

Not like heart burn, but an actual burn. Like fire, better yet, the sun was in his chest. The energy was so vibrant and consuming, he just wanted to run. Run southeast, into the woods. Save him. 

The voice in his head was drowned out by Gerard Argent’s voice. 

“Don’t let the wolves escape!” Gerard ordered. Two of Gerard’s men took to the sky with subtle but powerful leaps, soaring across the lake after the beasts. Fruitlessly though, impaling their swords into the ground, just missing the wolves. Two other men knelt down and rapidly fire from their crossbows, missing aimlessly. The beasts dispersed into the forest; Allison knew creatures of the forest could disappear in areas of thick foliage. They were most likely long gone. 

“Let me be clear. We failed,” Chris scolded his men in disdain, “the pack in town hadn't known there were Nephilim here. Now tracking and eliminating the wolves is going to be that much more work.” Gerard stepped beside his son to interrupt Chris’s seething, “they know Nephilim are in town, but they won't know the Argent Family has abdicated from the Clave. Beacon Hills will be rid of Werewolves, once and for all, soon enough.” 

“I want to confront them, before they try and escape,” Allison declared, as she stood to emergency from the tree line Lydia and Stiles snatched her back down. “Bitch, are you crazy?” Lydia asked, eyes almost bulging out of her skull. 

“No, but my family must be if they think they can hide superpowers, Werewolves and exploding crossbow bolts from me,” Allison ranted. Her face morphed from anger into realization, a single tear falling to the ground. 

“Whoever you are hiding in the lining! Come out now or we’ll burn that entire hill to ashes!” Gerard called out suddenly, shocking his men as well as the thought-we-were-well-hidden trio. “Last warning!” Gerard threated once more. 

Without a second though, the trio stood, Stiles and Lydia flanking Allison on either side. Allison’s body was rigid but strong, her friends could tell she was in battlefield mode. “Do we reveal ourselves?” The archer asked, aiming her bow at Gerard from the tree lining. 

“Now your Dad’s cool guy, but I don’t trust Gerard not to kill us for seeing or knowing too much,” Stiles answered nervously. Lydia adding, “and quite frankly I don't trust Chris to be able to stop him.” 

It seemed Allison's urge to confront her family had been washed away. She accepted her friends’ answers without a sign of disagreement. “Then it’s settled we run.” 

As if her grandfather heard the decision, he fired a crossbow bolt into the lining of trees. Quickly Allison fired her arrow, the projectile’s colliding created the biggest explosions the teens have ever witnessed. The five men dashed up their side of the hill racing for the tree line. 

“Run!” Allison ordered her friends, before firing another arrow at one of the men's hip. It pierced the quiver holding the altered crossbow bolts, the subsequent explosion wiping out three men. 

Lydia and Stiles were long gone, in two different directions, so Allison revealed herself to her family. The last two men standing on the hill advanced at the girl tiredly. She took them down with perfectly executed jabs into her jaws, not even breaking a sweat. 

Allison felt liberated. 

Empowered. 

All year, she’d been wandering the Shadows of her family, barely bringing enough light with her to illuminate the truth. Now, on the night of a full moon, everything was clear. 

“Allison?” Chris said, voice cracking in fear. She could tell he was sorrier that she caught him than he was upset about her rebelling in general. Now wasn’t the time for their pretentious and over-the-top ideals of discipline within her family. 

Respect is earned, Allison knew all of hers that she’d given to Chris, was cheated for. It was a lie. 

Notching another arrow, aiming it at her now smug looking grandfather. “I took out 5 of your superpowered, enhanced weapon carrying soldiers. The entire truth is gonna be laid out right here right now. Or I use what you taught me to teach you a lesson,” Allison said, and it was a promise, not a threat. 

“What do you want you know?” Chris asked reluctantly. “Let’s start with Werewolves,” Allison smiled sweetly, arrow still aimed at her grandfather’s forehead. The old man didn’t move. His granddaughter isn’t even an unlocked Nephilim yet and just as dangerous as one, so he’d be careful for now. 

••• 

Stiles ran through the Preserve faster than he ever thought possible, like he literally was running faster than he actually could. It wasn’t scary though. What scared Stiles was the burning sensation in his chest when he heard the anguished howl earlier. He didn’t know how, but he knew it was a cry for help. The burning was so strong he couldn’t even move or make a sound. It spread from his chest to his entire body, then settled in his chest like a blazing sun. 

His mind was racing even faster. Mainly because of the monsters he just discovered. And the apparent superpowers his best friend’s dad has. Maybe they were apart of some cult, with those symbols being on their skin and their weapons. 

The only thing is, what language were they? Did the tattoos mean something collectively or individually? Did the tattoos give them those powers? Stiles wouldn’t doubt it, seeing as how they did the impossible and those tattoos are concealed pretty much all the time except for just now. 

He felt slightly guilty abandoning Lydia as they ran in different directions. However, he wasn’t worried about her. 

The ADHD teen could feel everything in every direction for miles. The auras of the Argents and the waning ones of the fallen men Allison had taken care of. The two beasts that were currently hiding in the Preserve’s dunes, healing. Three more energy signatures could be felt ahead of him. They were different wolves, but two were in pain and one lost in bloodlust. 

Stiles could even feel the fauna and flora. The insects in the dirt under his feet. Especially the full moon. He felt as though the moon was fueling the burning sun in his chest, adding more to the already limitless energy. 

Stiles tirelessly broke through another clearing, finally coming face to face with the wolves he had been sensing. Again, another black beast that was about 7 feet tall, red glowing eyes and huge canine. It was leering over two, very slightly smaller wolves. The gray wolf was on the ground, panting weakly. The other, fur such a dark shade of brown it almost looked black, stood off against its enemy protecting its friend. 

Stiles felt the sun pulse in his chest, like it was shedding it outer layer to form another one. That pulse of energy enveloped the wolves, and he could see into their minds. 

The large black one was a man, who turned to hate and anger to fill the void. One left by a mistake of his own. He lost everyone he ever loved because of himself, and to ease that pain he would eliminate his last two living family members. 

The gray wolf, a woman who had to bear the responsibility of putting the pieces back together. Her brother was broken and all she wanted was to keep him safe, alive. To see that the shroud over his heart could be peeled away with enough time and healing. Stiles felt a sarcastic spark to her mind, she was on the ground bleeding to death, healing was the last thing in store for her now. 

Then the brown wolf. His mind was the most open to Stiles. It was a domain encased in fire. Memories of his family leaving him. The essence of his first love linger, though her image was tainted with abhorrent, and in turn scarred his psyche. The feelings of self-hatred and pity that his sister had to deal with his constant state of brooding. Now she was going to die, he couldn’t do anything to save her. 

His mind was missing something. A pillar, or a spark like his own. Stiles just knew that a certain piece of the brown wolf was gone. 

Then the wolf made eye contact with Stiles, and he actually could feel that missing thing, in the back of the brown wolf’s mind. Faint, but he didn’t notice it till the beast noticed him. It growled lowly, drawing its enemy’s attention from the boy. 

The black wolf growled at him, rapidly turning to face Stiles and its victims back and forth, probably threat assessing. Stiles couldn’t explain this feeling either, but he knew he needed to protect the injured wolves. “Get back,” Stiles choked out weakly. 

The monster snuffed, as if it was snorted at the boy. The teen stepped forward once more, mustering up all his courage and confidence, “I said, get! Back!” Stiles threat came out more… threatening this time; punctuated by a crack of thunder and lighting, birthing a huge storm above them. The spark in Stiles’ chest blazing 10-fold. 

The monster didn’t move from his position from the other wolves, but didn’t go to attack them either. 

Stiles mind was blank, like the energy that was burning inside him had been his to wield his whole life. In that moment he didn’t need to ask questions; what were these animals? Where did this freak storm come from? How come I can sense everything within 10 miles of every direction? He didn’t suddenly have the answers, but he knew he could trust this power. Trust himself. 

“Last warning! You won’t like what comes from me when my patience has been run thin,” Stiles said so menacingly his voice sounded foreign to his ears. The trees started to lean as the wind pushed them, speeding dangerously. 

The monster-assailant growled at the teenager, as if he was promising this wasn’t over, and ran into the Preserve in a blur. The wind and storm ceased as Stiles felt the spark in his chest start to dissipate. Now what felt like a sun 10 minutes ago felt like a low rumble. That scared him. What were the limits of how bright his spark could get? 

Looking back towards the other injured wolves, he noticed they were gone, in place, a naked woman lying on her back breathing ragged and convulsing in pain. Her side was torn into upwards, bleeding profusely, and her leg was broken. The man next to her was also naked, holding her torso in his lap and calling her name, Laura, through sobs. His face was cut and bleeding, bigger gashes across his chest and shoulders. 

“You both need a hospital!” Stiles drawled as he fell to the ground a foot away from them. The teen fumbled to get his cellphone from his pockets as the man refused, “no. We don’t. We just need to get home.” Stiles shot him a look. “Don't be a dumbass dude, she doesn’t have much of a chance as it is.” 

“No hospitals. We’ll be perfectly fine...” the man offered as he struggled to stay conscious. Stiles scanned his body, luckily the woman's upper body had been covering the guys’ junk. If he hadn't been bleeding out in the middle of the woods with his sister, Stiles would’ve pondered more on how ripped the guy was. 

“Phasing back into your human form made your injuries worse,” Stiles said as a guess. The stranger squinted at him confused, before it started to click. “You’re a Warlock,” he drawled, sounding almost grateful. Stiles, however, was taken aback. 

“You mean to tell me Witches and Warlocks exist too?” 

“Stop talking. Grab both of our hands and repeat after me.” 

“Look dude, I can't... we don’t need to waste time, she needs a hospital and my...” 

“What’s your name?” The stranger interjected impatiently. “Stiles,” came his shy response. The man nodded, offering a slight smile and grabbing stiles hands gently. Neither would admit it out loud, but the slight contact had been more comforting than anything they felt in years. 

“I’m Derek,” he said, “i know this is scary. Overwhelming and surreal. I was born into this world and it still shocks me every day. We can figure it out, everything out, together. Just please, save my sister.” 

Stiles’ hesitation was replaced by the strong desire to protect this strange man. He took the woman’s hand and waiting for Derek to tell him what to say. It took two tries for Stiles not to fumble over the Latin words. 

Solem. Lunam. Vero. 

Solem. Lunam. Vero. 

Solem. Lunam. Vero 

The spark was listening. Hearing his calls and sending waves out to nature, answering his message. 

Solem. Lunam. Vero. 

Stiles hadn't even realized his eyes were shut until Laura shot up from the ground, bleeding wounds sealed as the red liquid dried over her skin. Same with Derek, both of their eyes shining a golden yellow. Stiles let go of both of them, putting his red hoodie over Laura and handing his black and white flannel to Derek. Stiles managed to spin around in time to hide his blush. 

Derek shot him an impressed and grateful grin, carrying Laura with him off the ground. 

“Uh... why am I naked in front of a teenage boy?” Laura asked fumbling over her words. Struggling to sit up she groaned again, “and why do I feel like shit? Derek, what happened.” The Werewolf looked back her confused, then to Stiles before it clicked, “our new friend here, is a Warlock. A newbie too, but he casted his first spell to save us. I think he did a little too well on you, healed your mind as well.” 

Laura gave Stiles a strange look and he held his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t pry! I only felt your emotions. Your bonds to each other.” 

She stepped to face her new acquaintance, smiling with so much charisma Stiles forgot she was naked and dying a second ago. “No worries, Stiles?” He nodded. “I’m just glad we had someone here powerful enough to save us. I can tell your new at this,” Laura assumed and Stiles scoffed, hugging himself. 

“I don’t even know what this is,” he huffed, the spark in his chest blazing still. Now he was comfortable with the energy. 

“It’s your Spark. It’s magic. We aren't experts or anything but we can help you,” Laura offered, and Stiles nodded shyly. Derek called out to them, “let's get back to the house. I’m not sure how many Alpha’s are out here but it's not just Peter.” 

Without warning, Derek lifted Stiles into his arms, staring into his eyes. “Don't look down. Actually, don’t look at all,” Derek warned, and Stiles shut his eyes right as he felt himself take off at incredible speed, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster.” 

Opening his eyes, the preserve was stretched out below him, Laura and Derek basically flying above the tree line. In unison the descended to the ground, landing without so much as a thud a silently sprinting through the forests in two supernatural blurs. 

That night, Stiles was convinced he met his Superman.


End file.
